


Victoria's Hallowmas Masque

by ImprobableIntellect



Series: Amelia and Victoria’s London [5]
Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Contains Illustrations, Gen, Hallowmas, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImprobableIntellect/pseuds/ImprobableIntellect
Summary: Victoria holds her own masque for Hallowmas and decides to get into the spirit of the holiday by sharing a confession or two.





	Victoria's Hallowmas Masque

**Author's Note:**

> Art by Abysmal0 (https://abysmal0.tumblr.com/ and https://twitter.com/abysmal0/)

You managed to snag an invitation to a private and exclusive masque that is said to be even more sinful than the one being held at the Sacristy of St Dunstan. No mask is needed to enter, just an open mind. You are greeted at the door by a maid in the shortest skirt you’ve ever seen, the entirety of her calves are on display. The hostess is a gold-eyed deviless with a streak of viric in her hair wearing a skin tight silk dress with so much exposed skin. She’s currently making the rounds, greeting some of the guests. She’s holding the only mask you’ve seen the entire masque. It appears to be a cat skull. Eventually she makes her way towards you and greets you. And immediately segues into a conversation about the holiday.

“The current tradition is so boring and risky. Just shoving a note under the ivory door, which has exploded how many times now?” Victoria monologues to you, “Now the old tradition had a sense of intimacy to it and it does seem these Attendants are bringing some of that back this year.” Victoria takes a step into your personal space and hold the mask up to your face. She leans in close to your face, your vision torn between her violant lips and glowing amber eyes. She leans even closer, her burning breath scalding your ear, “Do you want to know a secret?”

Before you can answer, Victoria continues, “I’m engaged to be married. And she’s a human. Oh, the scandal. In both societies.” Victoria’s chuckle tickles your ear.

She moves over to your other ear, “I bet you weren’t suspecting something so mundane, but wait, there’s more. I don’t care for the embassy and its soul trade. It’s uninteresting. I don’t care about my clients’ souls. They can purchase them back, lose them, or the Embassy gets them, I don't care. It’s all about la petite mort during the extraction that’s worthwhile. And why keep an interesting and beautiful soul in the bottle, when it can be in a living, breathing, moving vessel? Those are soo much more fun.”

She pulls back from your face, her warmth missed somehow. “Do with that what you will.” As she steps away from you, she puts one violant-painted finger to her violant lips in a shushing motion.

She holds the mask up to her face. “Now it's your turn.”


End file.
